Many modem wireless communication standards require high dynamic range. For example, many of these standards use modulation and coding schemes that involve some form of envelope or amplitude modulation that requires accurate amplitude values at both higher and lower levels. Energy efficiency is another attribute that is highly desirable in communication systems and networks, particularly those that use portable battery powered devices. However, radio frequency (RF) power amplification typically involves a tradeoff between power efficiency and dynamic range. That is, some power amplification strategies may offer higher dynamic range with less efficiency, while others may provide enhanced efficiency with less dynamic range. Thus, there is a need for RF power amplification architectures and techniques that are capable of achieving both power efficiency and high dynamic range.